


My Warrior (Tsu'Tey x Original F Character)

by VelvetPuppeteer_172



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Avatar is my one true love, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, She will be a Na'Vi specialist and had studied under Grace, Slow Updates, Tsu'Tey x Victoria Anderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPuppeteer_172/pseuds/VelvetPuppeteer_172
Summary: When Victoria Anderson is looking for an escape, the Avatar program saves her.Summary will be edited later





	My Warrior (Tsu'Tey x Original F Character)

Some info first on Victoria.    ||     _Naví_ English  **Memory**   || 

Age: 23

Height: 5'9

Hair Color: Dark brown 

Eye color: light blue

Skin color: Light/Tan'ish

Full name: Victoria Lee Anderson 

Nationality: Native American/ Russian

Personality: Strong willed, Independent, Caring, Maternal, Stubborn, Short tempered, And prideful

Likes: the nightlife, Water, Hunting, Yavo fruit, Little clothing

Dislikes: Overbearing People, repeating herself, Quaritch, Selfridge, Getting bossed around

Past: Victoria was raised in a family of scientists. Her mother Amelia Anderson And Lee Anderson were two of the best bio scientists who's work on the Pandora's Plant life were very well known throughout most scientists. She had a fairly normal childhood with a big brother named Marcus Paul Anderson, he was the rebel of the family who hated science and anything to do with big words. He was mostly interested in art and design, He would be caught tagging the neighborhood in the evenings. He was killed by a cop on "accident" but they all know that it was a lie. She was in love with the idea of leaving earth and escaping, so she went into the Avatar program in hopes of doing just that. That is where she met Dr Grace Augustine. She studied under her for 5 years before she was cleared for the program, so she boarded a ship and was put into Cryo Sleep. 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They say you don't dream in cryo but... I did. I dreamt of the forests and the laughter of children, of the dirt beneath my bare toes. But eventually we all have to wake up.

My eyes flutter open and I look around the container I was in but just as my heart rate elevated I hear a click and a low hiss as the drawer I'm in opens and I see an unfamiliar face "Good morning Sunshine" I nod and get up "are we there?" I ask looking at the soldier who nods in response "almost" he says be for floating off "alrighty..." I grumble as I float to my locker to grab my bag. "People, you have been in cryo for 5 Years, 9 months and 21 days, you will be hungry, you will be weak. If you feel nausea, please use the sacks provided for your convenience. The staff thank you in advance." The med tech says.

**The strong pray on the weak. A cop with a hate for art took all that Marcus could ever be, for the paint he sprayed on the walls**

 

as I'm sitting in ship I think back to the worst day of my life.

 **I had just finished homework when I hear a knock on the door "ill get it!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs to open the door, two men sand stone faced and in suits "Hello can I help you?" I ask, they look at her with blank expressions "Are Mr** **. And Mrs. Anderson here?" They ask I nod and yell for my parents. They come to the door "Hello can we help you gentlemen?" My father asks**

 

I listen to the instructions that the chief is telling us, something about things wanting to eat us but I don't pay much attention since I already know everything about this planet

**"Your son, Marcus is dead. He was violating law and when a police officer stopped him he went to pulled out what seemed to be a gun but turned out to be just a spray can and the officer obeyed protocol and shot him on site. we're very sorry." One of them say. My mother broke down and my father yelled and screamed at the two who just walked away. I walked to my room numb. As I entered I noticed my computer still on and as I went to turn it off I see an email. I open it and read out loud "Dear Miss Anderson, we are pleased to tell you of your passing into the Avatar program. Here is the date and time of the shuttle takeoff. Congratulations." "..." and I broke.**

"Exo packs on!" Everyone Don their Exp-Pack breathing gear with practiced moves. Everyone except a certain wheelchair bound marine who's looking at the straps while turning his pack this way and that trying to understand it "Remember people, you lose your mask and your unconscious in 20 seconds, dead in 4 minutes. Let's nobody be dead today. It looks bad on my report." The chief says. the chief stops by wheels long enough to yell "Exo-packs on let's go!" Before continuing on. The ship rumbles as the jets land us safely on the ground, everyone stands grabbing there bags and file into two lines with Wheels in front of me.

We all get ready as the ramp opens with a hiss, the chief yells "Go directly into the base! Do NOT stop! Go straight inside!" We all jog down the pathway to the base- well most of us jog, one rolls. Wheels slows looking at the giant truck like tractors with arrows in the wheels I slow as well until im next to him "The Na'vi sure are fierce huh?" I ask startling him. He looks up at me "the who?" I gape at him "you mean you are here and have no idea who the natives are?" He shrugs "oh my Eywa" I groan "the Na'vi are the sentient natives who life here on Pandora. They are a gorgeous people" he nods as we continue to the base

We walk past two Ampsuits who call out "watch it hotrod" while continuing past. A group of soldiers jog past and some wolf whistle "oh shove it limp ducks" I yell as I walk past and they chuckle. As we walk inside and go into the briefing "Your not in Kansas anymore." I watch from my spot next to Jake (who I introduced myself to on the way) as the colonel paces in the front of the cafeteria "Your on pandora, ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact every second of every day."

"Out beyond that fence every living thing that crawls, flies, or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for jujubees" he points out the window to the forests as the room goes quit "We have an indigenous population of humanoids here called the Na'vi. They're fond of arrows dipped in neurotoxin that can stop your heart in one minute. We operate- we live at a constant condition yellow threat" everyone takes in the information.

"As head of security, it's my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed-...not with all of you. If you wish to survive, you need a strong mental attitude and you need to follow procedure." You sigh just wanting this to be over  "Nothing like an old-school safety brief to keep your mind at ease." Jake says from next to you. You chuckle. After the briefing you and Jake walk down the corridor looking around, you hear fast footsteps approaching  then you hear a voice "Hey! Your Jake right? Tom's brother?" The guy walls up to you and addresses Jake, who looks at home skeptically "wow you look just like him.. sorry! I'm norm Spellman I went through avatar training with him" he clarifies Jake just nods "he was a great guy- funny - it came as quite the shock to all of us." He states "yeah.." jake says as he rolls down the corridor with me next to him.

I look over to norm "Um hi, I'm Victoria Anderson but you can call met Tori" he looks st me like he just noticed me "Oh! Hi sorry I'm norm but I guess you already know that. And wait did you says Anderson? As in Amelia and Lee Anderson?!" You nod "Oh my gosh it is so nice to meet you, your thesis on where the Na'vi language originated blew my mind! It's an honor to meet you!" He shakes my hand and I smile "Oh well thank you. And it's a pleasure to meet you as well" norm turns his attention back to Jake "and duh you look like him. I mean if you weren't genetically identical you wouldn't be taking over his avatar." Jake nods "that's why I'm here" he says and norm smiles "wanna go check them out?" "Heck yeah" I say as we continue on.

We enter the Bio lab and walk through the halls. We approach a man who I soon recognize from our calls as Max Cullimore in boxing the Amnio tanks, norm stops to talk to him while me and Jack continue on to the tanks "Damn they got big" looking at the blue skinned cat like creature with long black hair and tail. Ears almost elf like, but feline looking. Norm looks over at us "yeah they fully mature on the flight out" then turns back to his conversation "it looks like him" jake says "no Jake he looks like you. He's yours now" norm says and Jake smiles. I walk over to the tank next to it and look at the Avatar. "Wow.. She looks like me."

[IMG]https://147.tinypic.com/5x1qts.jpg[/IMG]

Jake comes up and looks at the Avatar who's tail and ears twitch ever so slightly "wow" I smile. "Yeah. This is all I've ever dreamed about."

 

To be continued. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So just to say that avatar is my all time favorite movie and I've been dying to write something about it. So here's the first chapter of My Warrior. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy- VP
> 
>  
> 
> Ps. Please let me know if the link works! I've never done this before and I'm using my tablet to write so just let me know if it works


End file.
